OC's Needed
by suredywordy
Summary: OC's Needed, see latest chapter for details. Espada spots open only now.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to do a story with a some OC's involved. It's going to be post Winter War, my plan so far is to fill up the gotei 13.

Squad 1- Filled

Squad 2- New lieutenant for Soi Fon needed.

Squad 3- Filled.

Squad 4- Filled.

Squad 5- New Captain and Lieutenant needed.

Squad 6- Filled.

Squad 7- Filled.

Squad 8- Filled.

Squad 9- New Captain needed.

Squad 10- New Captain needed.

Squad 11- Filled.

Squad 12- Filled.

Squad 13- New Captain needed.

Also I'll need some enemies. About 10 of them, they're going to be aarancar but born and bred in hell, which makes them slightly tougher. Include Rank.

Here's the format for Captains/ Lieutenants (no bankais for lieutenants)

Name:

Height:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Age:

Zanpakuto Name:

Shikai:

Bankai (If Applicable):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality/ Background:

Here's the format for Hell Espadas.

Name:

Height:

Appearance:

Clothes and Hollow Hole:

Age:

Zanpakuto Name:

Resureccion:

Resureccion 2 (Only one OC will have this, but feel free to include it on the chance I pick your guy to be #1):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality/ Relevant Background:


	2. Chapter 2

Fanficssuck- The reason I want OC's is that I'm bored with the normal bleach characters. I'd had the idea of aarancars in hell for a while, just never got around to it, then I saw the Bleach Hell: OC thing and it reminded me, so I submitted an OC and got in the mood to write. See below for general synopsis.

WisdomJewel and AppleDoodle- Thx for the submissions.

The story is going to follow mainly the OC's as the Hell aarancar introduce themselves, swaying some of Seretei's allies to join the Hell Aarancar in a battle against them. I'm not going to go too far into details, but a few OC/ normal character pairings and lots of conflict, I'm going to try not to pair the OC's together unless it seems more natural.


	3. Rankings as is

Squad 1- Yamamoto and Sasibake

Squad 2- Soi Fon and Ken Kasumi

Squad 3- Mugen Kuriyuke (one of my OC's) and Izuru Kira

Squad 4- Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5- Guinevere Cullahan (Fair warning, her clothes are not going to be that different, when I put that category on there I meant slight changes to the shinigami uniform such as Matsumoto's necklace/scarf or the fact that Hisagi's uniform is shirtless) and Himura Rikai

Squad 6- Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji

Squad 7- Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 8- Shunsui Kyouraku and Ise Nanao

Squad 9- Kurugari Hikari and Shuhei Hisagi

Squad 10- Captain slot open and Rangiku Matsumoto

Squad 11- Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru

Squad 12- Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi

Squad 13- Captain and Lieutenant slots open

Hell Espada-

#1- Mystery Character

#2- Open

#3- Don (props this is a pretty creative OC)

#4- Open

#5- Open

#6- Open

#7- Ryuk

#8- Open

#9- Open

#10- Open

#11- Open

#12- Open

I forgot to mention earlier I would like a 13th squad lieutenant if anyone feels like it. I can do without one, might just promote Rukia unless someone has a better OC.

Also, it's not a huge deal, but I would prefer not to have like 20 OC's who are all teenage girls, dark and mysterious, quick witted, and good at every branch of combat except kido. Not that that's going to happen, but I've seen it ruin a few stories before, so just doing a pre-emptive strike.

Anyways keep submitting, working on a first come first serve basis, fair warning if you submit a Captain or Lieutenant after the shinigami slots have been filled they may just become aarancar!


	4. Chapter 4

Squad 1- Yamamoto and Sasibake

Squad 2- Soi Fon and Ken Kasumi

Squad 3- Mugen Kuriyuke (one of my OC's) and Izuru Kira

Squad 4- Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5- Guinevere Cullahan (Fair warning, her clothes are not going to be that different, when I put that category on there I meant slight changes to the shinigami uniform such as Matsumoto's necklace/scarf or the fact that Hisagi's uniform is shirtless) and Himura Rikai

Squad 6- Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji

Squad 7- Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 8- Shunsui Kyouraku and Ise Nanao

Squad 9- Kurugari Hikari and Shuhei Hisagi

Squad 10- Captain slot open and Rangiku Matsumoto

Squad 11- Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru

Squad 12- Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi

Squad 13- Captain slot open and Arata Kimachi

Hell Espada-

#1- Mystery Character

#2- Open

#3- Don (props this is a pretty creative OC)

#4- Open

#5- Scorpio

#6- Open

#7- Ryuk

#8- Open

#9- Open

#10- Open

#11- Open

#12- Open


	5. Espada spots open only now!

Squad 1- Yamamoto and Sasibake

Squad 2- Soi Fon and Ken Kasumi

Squad 3- Mugen Kuriyuke (one of my OC's) and Izuru Kira

Squad 4- Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5- Guinevere Cullahan and Himura Rikai

Squad 6- Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji

Squad 7- Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 8- Shunsui Kyouraku and Ise Nanao

Squad 9- Kurugari Hikari and Shuhei Hisagi

Squad 10- Saykora Masumi and Rangiku Matsumoto

Squad 11- Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru

Squad 12- Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi

Squad 13- Darzu Karpyshyn and Arata Kimachi

Hell Espada-

#1- Mystery Character

#2- Seira Reyes

#3- Don (props this is a pretty creative OC)

#4- Open

#5- Scorpio

#6- Tachimasu Misora

#7- Ryuk

#8- Open

#9- Open

#10- Open

#11- Open

#12- Enriquo

As of now the only spots open are for hell Espada. Thanks for all the submissions, and feel free to submit as many OC's as you like. If anyone has submitted a shinigami they would like to see as an Espada, just say that in a review and I'll see what I can do.

bloodredblades- That character sounds fine, but he can't have two zanpakutos, as that's impossible. If you want to pick one, I could make him an Espada.

Twilight- That should be fine with the cloak. For pairings, I'll try to work that in there but no promises that she'll even be paired with anyone, or that if she does it's one of those three.

Please keep submitting!


	6. Final Ranks

Squad 1- Yamamoto and Sasibake

Squad 2- Soi Fon and Ken Kasumi

Squad 3- Mugen Kuriyuke (one of my OC's) and Izuru Kira

Squad 4- Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5- Guinevere Cullahan and Himura Rikai

Squad 6- Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji

Squad 7- Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 8- Shunsui Kyouraku and Ise Nanao

Squad 9- Kurugari Hikari and Shuhei Hisagi

Squad 10- Saykora Masumi and Rangiku Matsumoto

Squad 11- Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru

Squad 12- Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi

Squad 13- Darzu Karpyshyn and Arata Kimachi

Hell Espada-

#1- Mystery Character

#2- Seira Reyes

#3- Don (props this is a pretty creative OC)

#4- Salazar

#5- Scorpio

#6- Tachimasu Misora

#7- Ryuk

#8- Muneca

#9- Parlo Rojas

#10- Anna-Anna

#11- Kaishiro Hyounami

#12- Enriquo

And we're full. Congrats to everyone whose characters made the rankings, I'll be posting the first Chapter of my story soon, I'm not sure what it'll be called yet but I'll post another chapter here with a link to it when I get around to it.


	7. The new story

The new story is called

I Saw Hell in a Dream.


End file.
